War Machine
War Machine |tab2 = Abilities and Stats |tab3 = In the Story }} War Machine is a Tech Champion. Being a Tech Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Mutant Champions, but is weak to Cosmic Champions. Bio James "Rhodey" Rhodes, decorated U.S. Air Force pilot and longtime ally of Tony Stark, combats evil and injustice as the armored War Machine. True to his codename, Rhodes' armor delivers heavy meta; power via its wrist-mounted machine guns and shoulder-mounted artillery cannon. Stats Abilities *'When Attacked:' chance to Armor Up, reducing damage from attacks by for seconds. Signature Ability *'Empty the Clip' **War Machine readies all remaining ordnance if Health drops below , granting up to increased Armor and increased Attack for the next 12 hits. Special Attacks *'Blast Barrage' **Firing his wrist-mounted minigun, War Machine bombards his opponent with over 250 rounds in less than 2 seconds *** chance to inflict Bleed, dealing of your Attack as direct damage over seconds. *'Shoulder Artillery' **War Machine launches a Stark Industries heavy artillery shell from his trusted shoulder cannon. *** chance to Armor Break, removing enemy Armor and applying Armor reduction for seconds. *'Heavy Ordnance' **War Machine lets fly everything he has, punishing his opponent with a massive barrage of .50 rounds, iron-clad punches, and a single high-explosive bunker buster artillery shell. *** chance to Armor Break, removing enemy Armor and applying Armor reduction for seconds. *** chance to inflict Bleed, dealing of your Attack as direct damage over seconds. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *War Machine's frequent Bleed effects from his first Special Attack allow him to deal with Armored Champions easily, such as Iron Man, Superior Iron Man, Hulkbuster and Juggernaut. *The Armor Break from his second Special Attack allows War Machine to also deal with enemies that do not Bleed, such as Colossus. Avoiding his first Special Attack in favor of his second Special Attack is recommended for opponents that shrug off Bleed effects. *Pairing the burst of Attack from his Signature Ability with a Class Bonus and the high damage of his second or third Special Attack can drop Regenerating Mutant Champions with a quick spike of damage. *Frequent Bleed effects and powerful Armor Breaks make War Machine a more offensive version of the classic Iron Man. Weaknesses *War Machine deals low base Special damage, relying instead on his Armor Break and Bleed effects to help him amp up his damage output with their stacking effects. This makes him weak to Champions that can remove these effects, such as Scarlet Witch or Vision. *War Machine's Armor Up ability triggers less often than Iron Man's and is inherently weaker, making him more susceptible to attacks throughout the fight. *Reliance on Armor exposes War Machine to the True Damage and Class Bonuses wielded by many Cosmic Champions. *Multi-hit Special Attacks quickly burn through the Armor stacks on War Machine's Signature Ability. Recommended Masteries *'Enhanced Fury:' The bonus from this Mastery applies to each instance of Fury, so it will apply 12 times when War Machine triggers his Signature Ability. *'Courage:' War Machine receives a massive boost to Attack when he’s low on Health, and Courage adds more damage on top of that for a massive boost. Additionally, the extra Armor keeps him alive longer to extend the time he's in that low-HP Courage zone. *'Greater Vitality' and Block Proficiency: War Machine's Signature Ability triggers when War Machine is below 20% health, and having more health and Block Proficiency allows him to stay in that “sweet spot” longer and get more use out of his abilities before dying. *'Pierce:' Pierce allows War Machine to more easily defeat heavily Armored Champions when combined with his powerful Armor Break effects – this is particularly helpful against targets immune to War Machine's Bleed. Trivia *The description for War Machine's first Special Attack is lacking a period at the end of the sentence. External links * * * Navigation Category:Tech Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe